Carmen Murray
Carmen Murray (カルメンマレー, Karumen Marē) is a female Mage belonging to a Dark Guild named Faux Babylon. Being one of the lesser members of said guild, she is not classified to be in the team consisting of the guild's most powerful Mages, Les Atouts Maudits. Despite this, similar to Chinghis Kamaro, she is believed to possess strength which is quite comparable to the one S-Class Mages possess. Having been lured into the service of Faux Babylon by the wicked Mage Sūmi Masēn through the utilization of bribes. Prior to becoming a member of aforementioned guild, she was on the surface an Independent Mage who performed petty jobs for pay. But behind the scenes, she smuggled illegal Magic artifacts into the greedy hands who would pay her the most. While this job was rather lucrative and provided many jewels into the pocket of Carmen, it eventually resulted in her secretly being wanted by Magic Council. Due to the fact that they could not pin anything to her official name, however, they could not arrest her and had to let her go whenever they intended to interrogate her. Believing that she could be wasted, however, they sent assassins her way. But before they could reach Carmen's solitary office, which incidentally, happened to be filled with piles of money, Sūmi Masēn intercepted the assassins and ironically, assassinated them through the usage of her undead slaves. Making said slave travel to Carmen's location, since she gained information about the secret activities of the young woman from the corpses of the assassins, which she also brought back to Withered Eden. Entering as the girl bathed in the money, the Wicked Hermit's minion handed her a gigantic jewel to make her join Faux Babylon as she herself spoke to Carmen through a Communication Lacrima. Enticed by the massive mineral, but at the same time knowing the council would attack her once more, Carmen saw no option but to accept. While this is a decision she later came to regret, she comforts herself with the fact that she had virtually no options. Even after disappearing, she maintained her communication network, which Faux Babylon has benefited greatly from, and therefore needs to keep intact, Carmen is an important figure when it comes to the economics of Faux Babylon. Appearance Despite the fact that Carmen is a Mage of a dark guild, Carmen takes on the appearance of a rather lovely young woman with youthful features and a seemingly soft physique. She is in the possession of an atmosphere which can best be described as two-faced. While her exterior is indeed regarded as quite pleasing to the eyes of a stranger. When engaging activities where motion is not required, Carmen's appearance might even seem serene. This is especially noticeable whenever she is reading a book or whenever she is asleep. With wide eyes, a pouty lips which leave her mouth parted at most times and a barely noticeable blush across her cheeks, some may claim that Carmen's beauty is akin to that of an ingenue. Yet, whenever she moves or is overcome with strong emotion, which is basically most of the time, her demeanor changes completely. Brash, impatient and unusually unyielding in arguments, her entire atmosphere changes to the one of an impetuous lady who obsesses over petty things. Therefore, someone may perceive her as rather off-putting in terms of manners and as a result, she also embodies a lonely nature. Relatively petite, with a slender body, even her body frame has been deemed attractive by some of the other members of Faux Babylon. But this trait is often coupled with her rather childish body. Lacking noticeable hips and having a relatively flat chest as well, being barely a B-cup, her body is still somewhat androgynous in comparison to her overtly feminine face. Dissatisfied with her rather lanky and unfeminine body, she often stuffs her bra with pads to make her breasts look bigger, some of the members, especially Chinghis Kamaro, like to poke fun at her for having inconsistent breast sizes. As one of the few members of Faux Babylon who do not shun sunshine, her skin is noticeably tanner than the ones of her allies. Despite this, Carmen's skin is not excessively tan. Spending a lot of time inside their vault and in her own room, which is also modified to appear similar to library in nature. Due to the fact that these rooms are quite dark, her skin does not necessarily become all that tan. Due to the fact that she wants to empathize her femininity, all of her nails are painted at all times. But seeing as she is rather restless and tires quickly of things, Carmen often repaints her nails. As for her physical appearance and her clothing, Carmen's most prominent trait includes her long crimson hair. Personality It appears like she is somewhat childish as well, since she has a plush-panda named Friedrike (フレデリーカ, Furederīka) which she constantly carries when she's alone. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Take Over (接収 (テイクオーバー) Sesshū (Teiku Ōbā)): * Nymph Ogre Queen (ニンフオーガクイーン, Ninfuōgakuīn): ** Enhanced Senses: ** Enhanced Strength: ** Enhanced Durability: ** Ogre Subordination: Requip: The Dominatrix (換装 別名 ザ・ドミナトリックス, Kansō Betsumei Za Dominatorikkusu): Trivia *Carmen's name can mean "Truthful", which reflects her harsh, yet forthright nature. *Carmen's theme is Pleather for Breakfast by Masafumi Takada. Behind the Scenes Category:SereneDreams Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Faux Babylon Category:Characters